Pursuit of the Ideal
by Last Purple
Summary: Naruto Namikaze wanted nothing more than to hold his family close and never let them go. Unfortunately for him being a shinobi was essentially the family business and that made the life expectancy unstable. Fortunately Naruto never let anything get in the way of his ideal. AU, Alive Minato and Kushina, Older Brother Naruto and some characters will inevitably be OCC.
1. Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hello" - Regular Speech

'_Hello' _\- Thoughts

'**Hello Jutsu' **\- Jutsus

* * *

A young blonde boy exhaled heavily as sweat ran down his face revealing his bright blue eyes. One of his knees rested squarely on the dirt with his left hand clutching a uniquely familiar three-pronged kunai. Today was a particularly important day for him as he would finally be rid of the shinobi academy. The final test to see if he was truly ready to become a genin at the age of seven.

"Stand up, Namikaze-san." the command came opposite from the young boy from a much older man who donned the signature flak jacket indicating he was ranked chunin or greater. The older man's had black hair that was tied back into a spiky ponytail though his most notable feature were the two scars that ran parallel on the right side of his face.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old like dad!" the blonde boy coughed between words as he lifted himself up, exhaustion prominent on his face.

"Alright then Naruto—" before the older man could finish his sentence, a kunai flew past the older man, nearly grazing his face only to be greeted by a column on smoke that came from its trail.

Naruto dashed opposite of his own kunai and its smoke, scattering out an accompanying set of shuriken uniquely marked with a seal.

'_I am not going to mess this up now.'_

"**Water Sealing Method: Release"** Naruto unveiled a large amount of water from the shuriken that instantaneously flooded the immediate vicinity.

"It worked! It actually worked." shouts of elation came from the boy but were quickly interrupted by the older man's appearance voice that now came from behind Naruto.

"You didn't let me fini—" the older man's works were interrupted once again as Naruto replaced himself with a log and ran through the hand signs to let out his next technique.

"**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet"** multiple fangs surrounded and attempted to collapsed violently into the older man. Or it would've if there was anyone still there, the aquatic fangs clashed with each other and subsequently dissipated achieving nothing.

"Oi, Let me finish already!" irritation laced the older man's voice who appeared behind Naruto once again and this time the young blond was seemingly immobilized by a connecting shadow between the two of them.

"Shikaku-sensei?" Naruto questioned dejectedly, already coming to his own conclusion about the test's result. '_So, this is what it feels like to be in the Nara's signature jutsu…'_

"You're quite troublesome you know, not letting me say that you already passed." Shikaku rubbed the back of his head in exasperation which the younger boy mimicked , the young blond was always too eager to prove himself the Nara just didn't expect it to be this hyperactive.

"I passed? I passed!" Naruto would've jumped if he wasn't bound by the Nara's signature jutsu but his tone conveyed more than enough.

"Yeah, so calm down already and don't jump me kid." Shikaku released the shadow bind and approached to hand over the Konohagakure forehead protector. Too engrossed in the new article of clothing in the blond's own hands, he failed to notice that Shikaku had already left the field.

Staring at his proof of being a shinobi of Konohagakure, he only had one thought that ran out of his mind:

"Where should this go?"

* * *

In what appeared to be an office with stacks of paperwork that were sitting on the desk and a view that overlooked the whole village, Shikaku Nara was delivering his report.

"So, how was he Shikaku?" An older replica of Naruto asked though most would recognize him as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. His tone was as jovial as the grin he was wearing,

"Well he certainly is your and Kushina's son, there's no mistaking that." there was a tiredness that captured Shikaku's tone, not really looking forward to the prospect of having a ninja that resembled one of the biggest headaches the village has had.

"Oh?" Minato prodded without shame, fishing for details about his eldest capabilities.

"For one thing, he doesn't know when to quit." Shikaku looked away, not really wanting to deliver this bothersome report.

"Quite determined." Minato absentmindedly nodded his head in approval.

"No, I mean Naruto doesn't actually realise that it's already over." the old Nara's eyes turned towards the Hokage this time, hoping that he wouldn't pry out more information about Naruto.

"Utterly tenacious then?" A smile grew on Minato's face, his though moving towards a certain red-headed habanero. Though another though crossed his mind "Don't tell me he barely passed Shikaku I trained him quite hard for this, it should've been an easy pass".

"Hokage-sama, I meant to say that your son kept fighting after he already passed…" an exasperated sigh finally escaped the Nara's lips.

"Huh?" Minato could only look back, utterly dumbfounded by the news.

"Naruto does not know when to stop, it'll be quite troublesome to add him to my team…" the prospect of being Naruto's sensei troubled the Nara, which was best expressed by the single word they used more than any other: troublesome.

"Ehehe… Sorry?" Minato had gathered enough shame to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. The blond father felt eltation at the prospect that his son had finally graduated though the news of him continuing to beat on Shikaku after he had passed, he could have done without. '_And I just wanted to know how good he was without my supervision…'_

"Uh, thank you for the report Shikaku. You are dismissed." Minato quickly turns his attention back to the daily paperwork that was the true nemesis of all Kages.

"I feel like I should've just accepted that Jōnin commander post when I first got offered, couldn't be more troublesome than this." Shikaku mused to himself as he walked out of the office.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he opened the door to what was just described as his home. It was a large building when looked at from outside with its two stories clearly visible from outside.

"Nii-san!" a small child had sprinted into an open hug, which really felt more like a tackle when going that fast. The small boy had spiky red hair, and violet eyes though he was much shorter and younger than the victim of the tackle-hug combination.

"Hello to you too, Menma-chan" Naruto proceeded to affectionately ruffle the little boy's hair. Naruto caught someone else at the periphery of his vision just looking at the two from afar.

"Come here too, Misaki-chan!" the now named Misaki approached at the sound of her name. Misaki had red hair not unlike Menma though hers flowed straight in contrast to the spikes of Menma. Her eyes were a similar deep violet pool that she shared with Menma. The two were twins which was difficult to tell by their demeanour though the three whisker-like birthmarks that adorned either side of Menma and Misaki's face was an indicator of their relation that is as clear as day.

"Welcome home… Onii-sama" Misaki soft spoken tone as she too hugged her older brother as affectionately as Menma had. The twins were oddly enough competing for his affection, each one squeezing the hug tighter in response to the other. Naruto honestly felt no discomfort whenever the twins decided to do this, but he came home with news, good news that needed to be heard.

"So is Kaa-chan home?" Naruto inquired loud enough so that anyone on the floor should've been able to hear him.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" A beautiful woman with long, red hair exited from the kitchen as she was still wearing her apron. Her eyes were as deep violet as the two younger twins which made it easy to tell who got what from within the family. She was known as the Red-Hot Habanero to some though she was better known as Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki.

"Look at this" Naruto directed his thumb towards his neck which was somewhat difficult as the twins were still clinging on to him. He had worn the forehead protector on his neck as a scarf instead of the more traditional fashion of using it as its name implied around the forehead.

"Woah! A forehead protector, is Nii-san a ninja now? That is so cool!" Menma beat everyone to the proverbial punch as he voiced his excitement. Misaki in turn fiddled with the new object pretending to be a scarf on Naruto's neck, indicating she acknowledged and congratulated him too.

"Congratulations Naru-chan!" Kushina dropped what she was doing in the kitchen and joined the twins in congratulating her child with an embrace.

"Ack! Kaa-chan, no air, help!" Unfortunately for Naruto, who was now short on breath, he was now surrounded from all sides by three very attached family members. Normally he'd voice out a complaint at this point but instead a timely interruption graced itself into the house.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked voice that accompanied a bright yellow flash, Minato had appeared instantaneously at the home which now housed the completed Namikaze family.

"Tou-chan!" Menma exclaimed as both the twins detached themselves from Naruto simultaneously and found their new target in their father. Kushina also released Naruto from her embrace and went over and gave her husband a swift peck on his left cheek.

"Now that we're all here, it'd be a good time to celebrate Naruto's official graduation don't you think?" Minato took the opportunity to redirect the attention of the two clingy rapscallions away from himself. Naruto and Kushina however had already left the three remaining members on their own with Naruto darting towards his room and Kushina returning to the kitchen.

"Really?" a sigh escaped Minato's lips. He at least admitted that the twin's behaviour wasn't unexpected given how often he was away from the house. '_This is nothing compared to how attached Naruto was at their age though' _Minato reminisced on years gone by when Naruto was three years old like the twins were now. Though Minato did silently wish that for all the admiration the two held for their eldest brother, they wouldn't attempt to replicate his runaway success at the shinobi academy.

Menma and Misaki, the three-year olds they were, whilst in the grasp of their father managed to quietly fall asleep. Minato let them down gently as he let them recover from whatever tiredness could grow within three-year olds. His eyes widened at a sudden revelation '_How long were you two waiting?' _a frown sat on Minato's face as he thought of his children and how little time he had to spend with them.

The Hokage's train of thought was interrupted by Naruto coming down from his room, tidied up and with a clean change of clothes. Naruto saw the twins asleep and instinctually took a blanket to cover both of them to prevent the cold from reaching them.

"I don't have to tell you I passed right?" a half-hearted joke, as the younger blond already anticipated why the report his father would've gotten from Shikaku.

"Naruto, Shikaku told me some _interesting _things about your performance during the test." a phrase meant to fish a response if ever there was one teased out of Minato's mouth.

"Uh, I'm sorry I guess?" Naruto nervously backpedalled away from his father.

"About?" Minato wasn't about to be the first one to crack '_I'm the adult here'_.

"The test and m-me not listening?" Naruto awkwardly let out a shameful stutter.

"And why did you not listen?" the intense gaze Minato had levelled against Naruto only made the young boy squirm more.

"..." silence met them both.

"Well?" Minato pressed the issue with slightly more pressure.

"I didn't want to fail… I could've failed! I can't fail!" Naruto muttering grew increasing audible, almost rising to a yell. The voice might've been heard all the way to the kitchen, though Kushina did not make it known if she had heard.

"Why not? Is it about Ita—" Minato inquired sagely as he knew the budding rivalry between Itachi and Naruto however both the sentence and train of thought was interrupted-

"No! I mean it may be, kinda…" The initial denial was especially fierce however the following exchange made both parties doubt the words.

"Well I didn't want to lose to Itachi… that's part of it." a defeated sigh escaped Naruto's lips, there was no getting out of this now. Itachi has always been a rival to the young blond even if Itachi was a year older. Naruto's status as the eldest son of the Hokage and Itachi's as the eldest son of the Uchiha clan made them natural foils for the other.

"...I didn't want Menma or Misaki have an older brother that's worse than Itachi…" the open confession left Naruto's eyes staring squarely at the ground. He absolutely hated being compared unfavourably to Itachi and having to play catch up in the academy just because he was a year his junior only compounded the frustration.

'_Ah, so that was it_' Minato smiled gently at his eldest confession. For a such a young boy, his concern has always been directed towards the twins, Menma and Misaki.

"That admirable Naruto, the twins will be proud of you regardless." Minato's voice was brimming with confidence.

"But—"

"My turn to interrupt you son." the cheeky tone was matched with an equally cheeky grin. Minato held Naruto by his shoulder in reassurance. Minato then pulled his son into his own warm embrace, reminding Naruto that he was going to be fine.

"Your issue with Itachi will have to be resolved… which is why you're going to be assigned on the same team." a veritable bomb was dropped so nonchalantly on the young blonde. Naruto eyes widened and dimmed, almost being consumed by dread.

"O-on a t-t-team w-with I-Ita…" stuttering Naruto was never a good sign.

"The food is ready!" Kushina's voice rang out and reverberated throughout the entire house and somehow managed to wake the twins from their short-lived nap.

"Kaa-chan!" Misaki loud voice was rare sound, seemingly reserved only for food. The girl bolted up and dragged the still groggy Menma across the floor and towards the aroma that had been unleashed from the opened kitchen door. Minato worriedly followed the twins, the sight of Menma's small body being dragged across the floor being both humorous and disconcerting.

"I-Ita… t-team..." Naruto however stood still in shock, not fully registering what his father had dropped on him a while ago. The frozen Naruto contemplated the implications of being on a team with the Uchiha that was known to all, the prodigal child, the gen-

"Naru-chan. Food. Now." his mother's iron grip on his ear reminded him that there was a world outside of his own mind. Naruto's head decided to shelve his current predicament regarding Itachi, hopefully indefinitely, in favour of what is the most delicious food in the world.

* * *

AN:

This story is very much an AU

The changes will be detailed more in the coming chapters though the most obvious ones is that Naruto is older than his canon incarnate, four years older. The twins were born at the same time the original Naruto was, coinciding the Kyuubi's attack which is a big hint to one of the cornerstones of the Naruto world.

Oh, and this story will feature romantic relationships however they are already established in the story so no changing them now. Initial warning that it will not be between Naruto and Itachi.


	2. Team 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hello" - Regular Speech

'_Hello' _\- Thoughts

'**Hello Jutsu' **\- Jutsus

* * *

On top of an undisclosed and unremarkable rooftop a group of three stood in wait for a certain young Namikaze. Whilst Naruto wasn't technically running late as the team's first meeting was scheduled to be five minutes from now, all member but the Hokage's son was present.

"Why did I have to be early too…" the oldest figure of the group whined to no one in particular. Shikaku Nara was not looking forward to having to take up a team but the Hokage insisted and events transpired to lead him to take up the most troublesome team Konoha has produced in recent memory. The sound of a person unceremoniously crashing onto the roof greeted them as all three turned their attention to the expected blond boy.

"Greetings, Namikaze-sama." an impassive face greeted Naruto though the grin buried underneath could be felt by everyone. The greeting came from a boy a year older than Naruto with jet-black hair with bangs that parted from the centre with his forehead protector placed where the name implied, his eyes were an onyx colour though the most notable and telling feature was his black shirt that depicted the signature Uchiha white and red fan on the back.

"Uchiha-san, haven't I said to never, ever, call me that?" the young blond practically glowered at the Uchiha, displeasure clear on the young blond's face. Naruto for his part was wearing a white hooded jacket that had the Uzumaki signature swirl on the back.

"Yeah Itachi, no need to tease the new guy like that." Naruto turned his head to a familiar voice to see a girl with brown hair with bangs that framed her face was also tied up into a ponytail as well as the same onyx eyes that Itachi has. She wore her forehead protector indicating her status as a kunoichi in the same way as Itachi with it wrapped around her forehead. Her purple shirt made it obvious that she too was an Uchiha with the signature fan on the back.

'_Another Uchiha? Great…' _Naruto only really had bad encounters with Uchiha, or perhaps Itachi's presence made it seem that way. The young blond honestly couldn't tell really though upon closer inspection he noticed the mole underneath her right eye that jogged his memory and reminded him that he knew this girl.

"Eh, Izumi-chan? When did you graduate?" confusion was clearly present in Naruto's voice. Izumi was a girl that he knew through Itachi though since the Uchiha boy's graduation, Naruto saw less of Izumi as there wasn't much of a reason for the two or three of them to meet up. '_Izumi wasn't an exception at the academy, was she?' _the internal speculation fueled his surprise when he saw her here as an early graduate alongside himself and Itachi.

"That's mean Naruto-kun, should I start calling you Namikaze-sama too?" the tone was sweet, sickly sweet, the kind of sweet that would scare most people. It worked too.

"Uhm, I mean congratulations! Sorry for missing it?" backpedalling, both physically and mentally out of the topic at hand.

"Hehe, you're still as jump as ever! It's no problem really, I graduated earlier this year two months before you did" Izumi laughed familiarly at Naruto's expense.

"Early graduation is somewhat annoying, I was stuck without a team until now." the Uchiha girl continued to detail the time.

"What about you Itachi, you graduated a year ago already right?" Naruto turned his attention to Itachi this time, wondering how exactly his father had managed to put him on a team with the older Uchiha.

"So, how'd you end up on a team with rookies?" a teasing grin was on Naruto's features now, knowing he'd be able to lord this over-

"I don't think that something you should be asking about Naruto" Izumi interrupted

worriedly, turning to look at Itachi who had already started drifting off and reminiscing. Naruto glanced at both of the quickly '_I haven't heard any of this before…' _and as he began opening his mouth to redirect the conversation to somewhere else, Itachi spoke up.

"My previous team disbanded." Itachi spoke cautiously, sparing no effort to make sure he belied no emotion.

"Minazuki-sensei was demoted, Tenma died, and Shinko retired from the shinobi force." the young Uchiha boy completed the story there and turned his gaze to Naruto, his face appearing to instruct the young blond not pry any further.

Silence descended on the rooftop as all conversation stopped and no one was willing to follow up from Itachi's tale.

"Um, Shikaku-sensei? What now?" Naruto cleared his throat as he asked his sensei, not really wanting to speak '_But since this stupid and heavy atmosphere is my fault, I should speak up first.'_

"Oh, you three are done? Already?" Shikaku absentmindedly asked as he lied down on the roof to stare at clouds as they passed by. The three stared at their new peculiar sensei and simultaneously though '_Is he supposed to be the one teaching us?'_ through to most familiar with the Nara clan would be used to this behaviour.

"Well then, let's do get started with introductions then…" Shikaku end it openly, inviting his new genin to start. None of them took the bait and just continued eyeing Shikaku suspiciously.

"Why don't you start sensei?" Izumi suggested as the other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Asking your sensei to do that? You guys are already troublesome…" the three of them face faulted at the admission of their sensei, the Nara's laziness was not to be trifled with.

"My name is Shikaku Nara. What I like is to do is watch clouds go by, I dislike it when my I have to introduce myself." he eyed his students at this to which they all turned away and avoided his gaze. '_What an interesting bunch, troublesome but interesting' _he thought as he finished the introduction.

"My dream for the future is to safeguard the 'king' of Konohagakure." the three looked to their sensei with a mix of awe and confusion.

'_Konoha doesn't have a king does it? He means Hokage-sama right?'_

'_Shikaku-sensei is as interesting yet disinterested as Otou-sama says.'_

'_The 'king' huh? I don't think Tou-chan would like to be called a king though.'_

"Well then, start from the right" Shikaku points and prompts Naruto to start.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, what I like even more is when Kaa-chan makes the ramen, I dislike it when Tou-chan prohibits us from having ramen." as Naruto continued, his team could only stare at his incredulously, '_Is ramen all that he thinks about?'_.

"My hobbies? Reading I suppose, my favourite book is Jiraiya-ojisan's 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja' but my Kaa-chan won't let me read anything else from Jiraiya-ojisan has written." Shikaku chuckled at this admittance '_of course Kushina-san wouldn't let you read that…'_

"And my dreams for the future?" Naruto placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"I'd want a future where Menma and Misaki don't have to shoulder their burden alone" the young blond declared proudly. It was no secret who the twins were, besides just being the children of the Hokage, as they held Kyūbi split between themselves. Their status as jinchūriki was open knowledge in the village and the harsh whispers against the twins weren't out of reach of Naruto's ears either. Ever since Naruto understood the predicament his siblings had inadvertently and unknowingly found themselves in, he has strived to ensure that both of them feel the love they might lack from those prejudiced against them.

The other three could only looked at Naruto with vary expressions. Itachi with empathic understanding, Izumi with awe and Shikaku with curiosity. It was no secret that Naruto abhorred anyone that belittled his siblings because of their status as jinchūriki with him getting into physical altercations with ninjas and civilians alike over the matter in the past. No one however understood the extent to which Naruto drove himself for the sake of his siblings.

"I'm next, my name is Izumi Uchiha" the brunette Uchiha began earnestly, feeling inspired by the closing remarks Naruto gave.

"I like sweets, cinnamon rolls especially, I also really like it when a certain someone gives me sweets as a present." the air thickened between the two Uchihas at her statement. Naruto rose his brow in suspicious '_I wonder what that was about'_.

"I dislike it when bakeries close for a break, hmph. My hobbies, well the one that I really like right now is gardening and my dream for the future is to be an excellent shinobi, so I won't be a burden to anyone, ever." Izumi finished with a smile and turned expectantly to Itachi. The Uchiha boy appeared… flustered?

'_Huh? What is this!' _Naruto and Shikaku's thoughts mirrored each other at that moment. The Uchiha clan's prodigy letting something get to him, this was unprecedented for everyone that wasn't Uchiha at this team meeting. Itachi quickly straightened himself out, pretending none of the previous five seconds just happened and began his introduction.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like sweet snacks, dango most of all… I dislike those that don't share their sweets." Itachi glared at Izumi this time, with the girl turning her head away and whistling to pretend she heard nothing.

"My hobbies… I don't have any unless visiting tea shops count?" the black haired boy scratched the back of his head, unsure about what truly constitutes as a hobby.

'_Why is this entire genin squad obsessed with food?' _If one could mentally face fault, Shikaku would've done so by now '_Why couldn't Minato have gotten Choza to do this instead'_.

"My dream is for the shinobi world to be at peace." Itachi finished with a simple but powerful declaration.

'_This team is very interesting, composed entirely of early graduates with very unique outlooks on life… and food.' _Shikaku sighed in defeat '_I can't turn this team down after I've given Minato my okay but why do they have to be so… interesting.'_

"Interesting students make for a troublesome job." Shikaku muttered to himself quietly.

"Well Itachi you're in luck, our team is slated to be the escort for Kumo's ambassador, their jōnin commander, for the peace talk taking place next month." Shikaku announced leaving two fished-eye genin and another with a penetrating glare. Escorting the ambassador for an enemy nation was a task not assigned for genin especially since the escort in this case where the ambassador doubled as a jōnin.

"Shikaku-sensei aren't we skipping a few steps here?" Itachi inquired vaguely.

"You mean survival training? Well your team can't possibly fail that so why go through the trouble?" the response Shikaku gave was especially flippant.

"But what abou—" Itachi pressed further, especially insistent given his memories of his previous team.

"Itachi, Naruto definitely already know what to expect and do during survival training especially with Hokage-same training and raising him." all three other team members turned to Naruto who had a sheepishly knowing grin and gave them a thumbs up. Naruto already heard the story of Konoha's success many times from his father, especially the almost patented bell test that people on Team 7 seems to be at the misfortune of receiving.

"And after hearing Izumi's dream, she'll pass for certain." Itachi conceded at that. Izumi turned towards Itachi and Shikaku-sensei with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sensei, what are you talking about?" Izumi tilted her head in confusion as she asked, her entire team seemed to be having a conversation she knew nothing about.

"Eh, don't feel like explaining… I have deer to herd or something. Naruto you already know the survival test, correct?" Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Alright… well I'm off, see you three tomorrow at 1000 at the Hokage's office for our first official mission as Team 2" at that Shikaku disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Sensei!?" a surprised yelp came from Izumi. "Did he just leave?"

"Shikaku-sensei most likely was too lazy to actually do the survival test" Itachi nodded his head sagely as if receiving a revelation. Itachi and Naruto then also attempted to take his leave similarly to the older Nara however was stopped by Izumi grabbing both boys by the collars of their shirts.

"Well?" Izumi tapped her foot repeated in expectation, levelling a deadly glare at the two of them. The two boys turned to each other before simultaneously letting out a synchronous sigh, which was followed by a laugh. The two were more alike that either would admit.

"Well Izumi-chan…" Naruto and Itachi began simultaneously as well...

* * *

"Teamwork!" The loud voice of Izumi could be heard across the halls outside the Hokage's office.

"What about leaving at the middle of an explanation exemplifies teamwork!" Izumi continued her tirade directed at a sensei that was not there. The ones to take the brunt of the verbal barrage in his stead was Naruto and Itachi. The two had gone over what the survival test was with her yesterday and now, whilst waiting for their sensei, the two boys found that they regret explaining it at all.

"Izumi-chan… can you at least shout at sensei and not us?" Naruto mediated, completely half-heartedly, with Izumi.

"Hmph!" an annoyed huff was all the response afforded by Izumi.

The Hokage's office opened another, older genin team exits the room. The figure of the Hokage could be seen seated in front of a desk as he spoke to another man which looked like-

"Shikaku-sensei! You're already here!?" Izumi exclaimed in surprise, an emotion shared by the rest of her team. The three were certain that given their own sensei attitude yesterday and his absence whilst they were waiting outside would lead to a late Shikaku.

"Team 2 reporting for our first assignment, Hokage-sama." Shikaku ignored the dumbfounded looks on his team as he asked for the defining first mission that every genin squad went through.

"Yeah Tou-chan, give us a cool mission." Naruto ignoring proper shinobi etiquette immediately received a smack to the back of his head from his sensei "Ehe, I mean, _please_ give us a cool mission, Tou-chan"

"That wasn't what was wrong in the first place, and you know it." Naruto quickly shrunk under Shikaku's glare.

"Don't worry about it Shikaku-san, Kushina will straighten him out more or else when he gets home." Naruto gulped in fear at the mere prospect of his mother getting involved '_Why Tou-chan?' _a miniature mental Naruto started crying in despair for his future self.

"On to your mission request though, didn't they just get formed yesterday? Shouldn't you still be training them?" the inquiry from the Hokage was not unfounded as teams go through exercises to find and improve their compatibility on the field.

"They're early graduates, I'm sure they can handle it." his three students brightened at the compliment, though at different intensities depending on who.

"Alright then… Let's see what we have for you." the mischievous glint in Minato's eyes was something only Naruto was familiar with.

'_Oh no…'_

* * *

"Do you have a visual on the target?" the static laced voice of Shikaku could be heard through the receiver.

"Codename Dango responding: affirmative, target approximately twenty meters from current position." Itachi stood on top of a branch, eyeing their current target. Said target however was difficult to fully visualise with the environment's foliage obscuring much of the potential dangers it could be hiding.

"Codename Cinnamon Roll responding: affirmative, target approximately twelve meters from current position." Izumi for her part hid inside a bush.

"Codename Ramen responding: negative, target outside of visual range." the sounds of cooking could be heard into the radio transponder for the entire team to hear.

"Ramen, where are you exactly?" Shikaku rubbed his head in exasperation at the rhetorical question he just asked. Naruto made no effort to conceal that he went to his favourite ramen shop.

"At Ichiraku's." Naruto response was nonchalant as the sound of a bowl being placed directly in front of the microphone could be heard into the radio.

'_Naruto-san has always been like this hasn't he?' _Itachi and Izumi reminisced together, remembering that Naruto would often make the two of them ditch their own academic responsibilities to eat ramen with him at the very same shop.

"This insubordination will be going into the mission report…" the terse tone from Shikaku was a first for the team.

"Whatever, Tou-chan doesn't ca—" the blond could barely start eating before got interrupted by Shikaku.

"That will be going straight to Kushina-san." the radio frequency went dead silent before the shrill screams of what could only be assumed to be a monstrosity entered the radio shortly after.

"Codename Ramen reporting: target is secured." Naruto's stiff yet professional tone ringed into the radio as the other two genin could only look flabbergasted at their teammate that had just suddenly appeared and subdued their target.

'_I wonder why I see quite a bit of myself in Naruto…' _Shikaku's thoughts wandered to his own wife and immediately shuddered at the implication. '_Oh, I don't envy your future Naruto.'_

The four of them convened to the capture site as they subdued the target, also known as Tora. The daimyo's wife's cat caused no end of trouble for the D-Rank mission goers of Konoha. The cat appeared to be normal enough at a glance but the number of times the mission to retrieve it had been issued would indicate another story. Tora's tale wasn't the concern of anyone on the squad right now, especially Naruto's as his mind traced back to why he was here in the first place.

"This does mean the mission is over, right?" Naruto fidgeting raised a brow for Shikaku.

"Hm, well technically yes. But—" Naruto once again suddenly disappeared from their sight.

"Well, that is going into the report too…" Shikaku chuckled with mock malice, having a loose idea on the punishment Kushina would levy upon her eldest.

* * *

"Ah, that was a good meal." the young blond walked the streets towards his home, patting his full belly after a mission well done.

"Too bad it got a bit cold though." Naruto opened the door to his home to see his mother's face staring right back at him expectantly.

"Oh Naru-chan, what is this **insubordination **that I heard about?" the sharp focus on the word insubordination sent a shiver down the young blond's spine.

"Kaa-chan, there was a perfectly good—" Naruto frantically thought of any plausible excuse before cutting himself off mid-sentence.

"I'm waiting." impatient foot tapping echoed in the hallway.

"Ramen." Naruto stated bluntly and shrugged.

"Ramen?" bemused, Kushina momentarily entertained the idea that ramen of all things could disrupt a mission so much.

"Ramen." her son repeated the word, as if attempting to emphasise is importance, which in this household couldn't be done enough. Kushina shook of the mantle of the local goddess of ramen making and eating and returned to her angry mother mode.

"...but you're a shinobi now Naru-chan." Kushina clamped her fingers onto Naruto's ears once as she dragged the boy to the backyard. She then unsealed a katana with a particularly ornate hilt and gleaming blade, though Naruto could focus on none of that as the intense pressure in the form of killing intent emanating from his mother felt absolutely debilitating.

"It's a good time for you to learn exactly why I am known as the Red-Hot Habanero."

* * *

AN:

Well more clarifications for the obscure things in this chapter. Izumi isn't technically an OC but given her being such a minor character in the main series, she might as well become one as I mould her character without any base to start from. Izumi graduating way earlier is already a pretty big departure from her character but there are already circumstances laid out that made her diverge, other than the whole Namikaze family still being alive. Is Naruto just being comically fast or is there something more to it, well it'll be covered in the future that's for sure.

Future warning, don't expect this release schedule to be the norm.


	3. Escort

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hello" - Regular Speech

'_Hello' _\- Thoughts

'**Hello Jutsu' **\- Jutsus

* * *

The day to end the overextended conflict between Kumogakure and Konohagakure had finally come and with it came Team 2's responsibilities premeditated responsibilities regarding the matter. The supposed war between Kumogakure and Konohagakure had already been cool since the declaration of the ceasefire for over five years ago however no acceptable peace treaty had been signed between the villages. That was slated to change today with arrival of Kumogakure's ambassador to sign amicable peace terms for both villages.

Team 2 received the honorary position of being the guard inside the village for the Kumogakure ambassador which left the team waiting at an assuming checkpoint for the escort's arrival. The four of them were waiting at the designated location, Shikaku taking point as the three genin stood behind him from a fair distance. Itachi, Izumi and Naruto

"Why were we assigned to this mission? Isn't the ambassador also a jōnin? Wouldn't that mean he would outskill us three?" Izumi pointed towards her other two teammates as she questioned the nature of the mission.

"Normally I'd say it's because Tou-chan has a lot of faith in me, but this is a jōnin..." Naruto lamented contrary to his boastful attitude. His mother had instilled quite a fear of the relative hierarchy of the shinobi world to the young blond, especially after she showed the reason for her moniker.

'_Also, this is Kumo… tried to… against Kaa-chan.' _thoughts about the young Namikaze's mother brought him to think about the tale of her own attempted kidnapping perpetrated by Kumo over a decade ago. Naruto clenched his fists in silent frustration at the prospect of the entire mission.

Itachi shared his teammates apprehension for the mission though he kept it silent. The Uchiha boy looked forward to this

"Ready up Team 2, the package is approaching." the three genin move up immediately to Shikaku's command and took a glimpse at the person they were assigned to guard.

The man in view had the top of his head wrapped by a series of bandages and worse his forehead protector in a manner that concealed one of his eyes. '_Huh, just like Kakashi-nii' _comparisons to Konoha's resident copycat could not be avoided inside the mind of Team 2. The flak jacket he wore was the modern standard of the Kumogakure that fastened itself over one shoulder which alongside his towering height added to an unconscious intimidation factor.

"Nara-san I presume?" the Kumogakure shinobi put forward his arm for a handshake that Shikaku returned.

"Indeed, D-dono, introducing Konohagakure Team 2." Shikaku brought his three genin forward, prodding them to introduce themselves.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Izumi Uchiha."

"Naruto Namikaze." The three introduced themselves professionally and in the order of what an outsider would consider their height, each subsequently bowing after saying their name.

"Ah, so you're the Hokage's son…" D strokes his goatee in contemplation as he turned his eyes away from the Uchihas. The Kumo shinobi's gaze towards Naruto was felt and seen by the entire team, though everyone remained unsure what the gaze held. Shikaku audibly cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention away from Naruto who looked like he was ready to squirm.

"D-dono, the scheduled time for the signatories to be present is in eight hours so in the meantime you are free to ask my genin to show you around the village." Shikaku delegated the task immediately to his genin, who in turn glared at their lazy sensei.

"Haha!" the Kumogakure jōnin's booming laugh startled the rest of the group "You Konoha shinobi are a peculiar bunch indeed" the large man clasped the shoulders of both Naruto and Itachi.

"So, boys, let's kill some time. What's it like in Konoha?"

* * *

The Hokage's office was current occupied by the familiar blonde head of the Yondaime Hokage as well as a man wearing a custom flak jacket and featured Konoha's Military Police Force on his shirt's sleeve.

"Minato, an unknown intruder has been detected by the village's barrier detection team." Minato narrowed his eyes at the report. Kumogakure was certainly notorious for their warmongering tendencies so the increased security surrounding the village was a cautious necessity.

"How much time passed between Team 2's contact with the ambassador and this intruder?"

"Two hours and eleven minutes is the most accurate report so far."

Minato pressed his fingers against his temple, contemplating what to do next. There was no guarantee that this intruder was an accomplice of the Kumogakure ninja however he was the likeliest candidate. The village did not need a restarting of open hostilities, especially so close after the Kyuubi disaster.

"Fugaku, order your men trailing Team 2 and the Kumo ambassador to redirect their efforts in finding this intruder, dismissed." the Uchiha man, now named Fugaku, gave a salute to the Hokage before leaving the office post-haste.

"I'll check the barrier seal myself then."

Minato, now alone, stood from his seat to overlook the village from the vantage of the office before disappearing a yellow flash.

* * *

Team 2 found themselves guiding the ambassador ninja into the bustling inner districts of the village which eventually lead the group to the Uchiha Clan compound, one of the oldest districts in the village as it was constructed alongside the Senju's during the construction of the village. Uchiha's could be seen minding doing their daily routines though many spared time to turn towards Itachi and wave or rarely respectfully bow in the boy's presence.

"You some kind of royalty round here kid?" the gruff voice of Kumo's ambassador was heard as the man turned to Itachi and eyed the young Uchiha boy with suspicion.

'_Not only the Hokage's kid but some important Uchiha brat too? Konoha leaving them this open…' _D already knew of the Hokage kid given the Raikage's obsession with outspeeding the blond boy's father but this team the Hokage had assembled seemed to be suspiciously too important to be escorting a jōnin.

"Fugaku Uchiha is my father." Itachi answered curtly, displeasure on his face though whether it was from the question or the attention was difficult the gauge.

D nodded in understanding '_so the heir to the Uchiha clan and the Hokage's kid, a change of plans may in order'_

"Nii-tan!" a small child with an appearance nearly mirroring itachi if not for the slightly, minorly so, hair ran towards the older Uchiha boy. Following quickly behind the child was a woman with long black hair with bangs that frame both sides of her face.

"Don't disturb you nii-san, Sasuke-chan, he's on a mission right now." the Uchiha woman took Sasuke's hand and split the brothers apart.

"Apologies, Kumo-dono, Shikaku-san, my younger son adores Itachi too much" she bowed in apology and turned to Sasuke expectantly.

"Sorry, shinobi-san…" Sasuke's hung his head low alongside his voice.

"It's no issue Mikoto-san." the team's jōnin-sensei spoke up this time to excuse the minor issue.

Mikoto and Sasuke went their own way with the younger Uchiha boy waving rapidly with glee. Itachi let a smile grace his lips when he felt secure no one would turn his way. The rambunctious Sasuke always made himself known whenever his older brother was present, regardless of context or condition.

"You Uchiha always this expressive?" D raised in confusion "Always heard you guys had sticks up your asses or something."

Naruto stifled his chuckles "Nah, you're right D-san, Sasuke's just the exception." but eventually fails spectacularly and turns to roaring in laughter instead.

The two Uchiha on the team shoot the young Namikaze murderous glares but said nothing other than the signature Uchiha grunt "Hn!" in union. The Uchiha clan were certainly notorious for being stiff in their exchanges from business, to the public and especially on the battlefield.

'_Though Mikoto-obasan would probably kill me if she heard me say that, or worse… tell Kaa-chan." _Naruto shuddered at the mere thought.

D, uncertain about the silent development of his escorts couldn't help but be bemused "You have quite the interesting team Shikaku-san".

Shikaku shrugged, keeping his eyes firmly set on the Kumo shinobi. The man's behaviour while boisterous to the point of foolishness given his earlier comment on Uchiha's was expected given the individual person report. However, D's behaviour in Shikaku's eye was suspect in how he conducted himself inside the Uchiha Clan's compound.

'_His vision is entirely focused on my students and the path ahead…' _which while seemingly innocuous was utterly strange give how '_He has not spared a glance to any buildings or landmarks…'_ with the entirety of his focus directed somewhere else.

"We're nearing the exit of the clan compound D-dono, is there anywhere else you'd like to visit?" Itachi inquired, a gate becoming visible after the turn on the pathway.

"Well we've seen Uchiha stuff so far."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes '_But what were you looking for D-dono?'_.

D turned to his right, towards Naruto "Why don't we let the son of the Hokage decide what to visit next."

'_Oh no.' _A collective mental groan echoed for everyone on Team 2 not named Naruto.

"There's one place that everyone who has step foot on Konoha must visit." Naruto's eyes had a victorious gleam in them that only made his Uchiha teammates comically sweat drop.

* * *

"Ayame-chan, I'm back, can I get a Team 2 special when the rest gets here!" Naruto declared their presence gleefully. The other four members of the group trailing slowly behind him, not sharing the blond's enthusiasm for ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen was the most notable ramen shop in the entire village, almost entirely because the entire Hokage's family could be seen eating at the shop at least once a week at worst. For its apparently popularity, it appeared mostly empty with only one other customer waiting for their meal on the counter.

"Teuchi-san, I'll have double on my order too!" Naruto absentmindedly ordered his meal ahead of his team and the ambassador.

After sitting down however he noticed a peculiarity "Hello, haven't seen you before!"

The teenage boy waiting for his own ramen gave Naruto a perplexed stare. The customer was dark-skinned and had shaggy white hair and dark eyes. He also worse a black sleeveless hoodie and seemingly matching dark pants.

"Ah, it's just that I know basically everyone that comes here!" Ayame came to the counter to give the the customer his meal. Ayame was a girl just one year older than Naruto with brown hair that swept to the left side of her face which featured a white bandana as well.

The realisation then hit Naruto "You're not from around, here are you?"

"Sorry, but you're right, I don't know what's what in this village."

"No need to worry, I can help you out if you want" then it hit him "Wait, no, I'm on a mission right now." The customer's brows rose at that and turned to look at Naruto for the first time.

"Yeah, see this." Naruto points towards his forehead protector around his neck "supposed to be on the clock."

"But my team walks slow." Naruto's order of the 'usual' arrived and the blond begins devouring the meal.

"We heard that Naruto." the voice of Izumi could be heard from outside the shop.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" D's takes his time reading the sign "The Namikaze boy took us to a ramen joint?"

The other customer stands up immediately, as if reacting to the arrival of others "Sorry, but I have to go now" and apologizes to Ayame and attempts to take his leave.

"Oi, I haven't even gotten your name?" the blond's speech however was distorted by the ramen he was eating. '_Don't talk with your mouth full Naru-chan.'_ an ominous reminder came to send chills down his spine.

"Sorry!" the person, probably not named Sorry, briskly walks out of the shop.

"What was that about?" Ayame asks bouncing her eyes between the unfinished bowl and Naruto's face. The blond answers Ayame with a shrug '_technically not talking'_.

"Naruto, must you be especially obnoxious every time we come here?" the two Uchiha's entered first though only Izumi cared to verbalize the displeasure they shared on their faces.

Naruto gave a thumbs up as he continued chowing down on his ramen.

"Alright, we've been here enough times as a team know you know the usual right?" Shikaku knew of Kushina's appetite, to think Naruto would share it too was especially bothersome.

"Don't worry, Naruto already told me to about Team 2's special." Ayame brings out the ramen Teuchi had plenty of time to prepare as the rest of the team were making their way over.

"Hope you don't mind D-san, I got you my team's usual too." Naruto invites the Kumo shinobi to sit on the recently vacated seat.

* * *

"Fugaku-sama, we haven't been able to find this intruder, is it truly wise to leave your son alone with a foreign ninja from a potentially hostile village?" A nondescript voice from a transceiver inquires with worry.

"Team 2 is a squad designed to be excellent, it will not fail… certainly not this time" Fugaku reminisced his eldest previous team and their catastrophic failure of a mission that resulted in its disbandment. '_Itachi is now in the company of a shinobi and kunoichi more prepared to match him in skill, the previous team formation was an irreconcilable mistake'_

Fugaku himself overlooked the commercial district with his Sharingan scanning for especially suspicious individuals. He had his active force spread out across the village and monitor any individuals behaving suspiciously or appeared as if they did not belong. The Sharingan aided the search greatly by being able to easily identify categorically 'rough' motion that typically came from those trying to blend in purposefully.

"We have our problems to face." It had been over four hours since the breach in security and no report had been made yet.

"This intruder is slippery." the police radio had devolved into empty chatter during the long hours of no action of note occurring.

"You don't think the snake came, back do you?" Fugaku sighed at his officers' choice of humour, there wasn't much to do now but keep staking out in patience until actual news entered the radio.

"The Hyūga heiress, Hinata Hyūga, has been reported as missing!" their wish had been granted, unfortunately.

"Damn the Hyūga and their insistence on keeping our officers off their compound!" Fugaku slammed his fist on the railings in frustration and darted off to the direction of the Hyūga compound.

* * *

Team 2 found themselves guiding the man away from the bustling village center and towards the much more desolate training ground areas. Konoha training grounds live up to their name to a near generic degree with the abundance of trees and grass being omnipresent in every single one they had gone through.

"D-dono what's Kumogakure like?" Itachi inquired to which his fellow genin perked up their ears. The curiosity was fueled by neither Izumi nor Naruto having ever left the village before, let alone go to a different hidden village.

"Eh it's lots of cloud, and lots of mountains too." D for his part answered with the man's mind appearing to be someplace else. The three genin stared at the obviously distracted man in a mix of disappointed and confusion.

In the rear far from the conversation, Shikaku was receiving the latest status report from the village, finding the situation too eerily calm to remain calm himself. "The Hyūga heiress, Hinata Hyūga, has been reported as missing!" jolted Shikaku to superactive life, albeit painfully as it is for most Nara men.

'_The Hyūga princess kidnapped?' _Shikaku's mind ran through multiple scenarios regarding his team's 'escort' and settled on a familiar course of action as he began running through the hand seals for

"**Shadow Paralysis Jutsu"**

The distracted D full attention was caught by the surprise technique by the Nara. Team 2's genin immediately jumped back from D and readied themselves, unsure about the sudden escalation of the situation.

"Shikaku-sensei, wha—" Naruto began before being harshly interrupted.

"Be quiet!"

"D-dono, the Hyūga heir has been kidnapped and you are foreign shinobi from a potentially hostile nation—"

The three genin eyes grew in shock '_kidnapped!' _and all three thought in unison. The Uchiha and Hyūga Clans had never gotten along too well with their continued rivalry on which was the better dōjutsu however to have a clan heir kidnapped was something else, though the Sharingan heir looked no worse for wear after the news.

"Kidnapped already? That's off schedule, that brat!" D spouted as if a weight had been lightened on top of the man. The Kumo shinobi let out a vicious and knowing smirk as he let out

"Apologies Shikaku-san but it seems like I'm needed elsewhere."

"**Blinding Light Flash: Activate"** a seal on the Kumo jōnin vest visibly glowed at the command.

'_Those arrays are for, oh no!' _the young Namikaze instantly recognised the command and intensity "Cover your eyes!" Naruto practically barked out the order in panic.

The Konoha shinobi covered their eyes at the incoming bright flash of light that temporarily bathed the scenery in an impossibly bright light. It lasted for less than a second though the light seemingly lingered on much of the surface, illuminating the whole field with a less intense light. Upon opening their eyes, they all saw D-san standing free and stretching away any of the lingering strain of the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu.

"The Shadow Paralysis broke?" Shikaku gritted his teeth '_and so easily, this was not how it was supposed to go!'_

"Of course, I'd come prepared for a Nara" the man now sported a wicked grin "I wasn't expecting Konoha to hand over two of their heirs this easily though".

"No one is getting Itachi but me!" Naruto dashed towards the older man with a pair of kunai drawn, attempting to break through with a running slash.

D parried the slash with ease, dislodging both kunai from Naruto's hands. "I'm not interested in the Hokage's brat." as older man sent a punch on a course for the young blond's face, but Naruto was able to catch the large fist in time.

"Persistent kid… **Lightning Release: Electric Fist.**" D's fist become charged with with volatile electricity initially shocking Naruto with the voltage alone before thrusting his fist forwards, launching Naruto straight into a nearby tree.

'_Damn it, why is using the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu taking so long to materialise!?'_ frustration consumes Shikaku at the sight of his overzealous genin

"This is an order, retreat! There is no chance for fresh genin to survive a fight with a jōnin of this calibre."

"No way…" the ragged response was immediate and came from someone just buried in a tree "This guy is after Itachi, so what's the point in running if we leave him behind."

"How cute, Konoha genin never fail to entertain." D's face contorted at the sound of Naruto's declaration and threw a plethora of kunai at the relatively easy target. Each and every shuriken met their match from Izumi's own shuriken. Her eyes still onyx black as well.

'_This man… is seemingly fighting haggard even though we just began!' _Itachi's mind processed the exchange he just saw '_It be a near impossibility for Izumi to parry all those shuriken, especially without her Sharingan.'_

"D-dono, please surrender" Itachi's Sharingan in full view this time as he took his place in front of Naruto.

D ignored Itachi's request and used a his electrically charged fist and slammed it onto the Uchiha heir's stomach, eliciting a violent reaction on impact.

"D-dono, please surrender." Itachi appeared behind D as the punch smashed against a tree when it was Itachi there before. D swung at Itachi's stomach again and landed a clean hit… only for it to be replaced by a tree once more.

"D-dono, please surrender." once again, Itachi uttered the same word from behind the Kumo shinobi. The cycle seemingly repeated itself, over and over.

'_Genjutsu!' _the revelation dawned on D '_To fall for a genin's genjutsu, damn the eyes of those blasted Uchiha' _D proceeded to slam his charged fist onto his stomach, attempting to cancel out the world of illusions.

"I see now..." Itachi spoke in reality this time "Naruto, Izumi, Shikaku-sensei the enemy is running low on their chakra reserves already this early into the fight."

"How can you be certain?"

"I'm can't be completely certain, but his movements and the manner in which he is attempting to dispel my genjutsu are evidence enough for now." Shikaku appraised Itachi, impressed by the speed of his deduction capabilities.

"Shikaku-sensei, I have an idea to cancel out the light from the ground… remember my genin test?" Naruto who recently just excavated from the tree he was planted in spoke in between rough bouts coughing.

"You're not fit to—" Naruto gave him a shining smile accompanying a victory sign "Alright." Shikaku nodded conceding to Naruto's vague idea.

"Itachi. Izumi. Get a high vantage point, on top of the canopy, it looks like he's finally lucid"

"You Uchiha brat!" D let out a furious roar as the Sharingan's genjutsu finally dissipated. Spotting Itach run up a tree, the Kumo shinobi made a mad dash for him to be slowed down by a flurry of shuriken from Izumi, slowing down the advance of the enraged D.

"Stay away from Itachi." Izumi went in close against D, having depleted her shuriken supply in the last barrage.

"I don't need an Uchiha without the Sharingan!" D swung his electrically infused fist against Izumi, each time a clean whiff against the Uchiha girl. Each strike destabilizing the tree they were fighting on the side of. '_How? She's a genin, she shouldn't be able to dodge with my fist's speed' _the Kumo shinobi caught a the red in her eyes instead of the black they were before.

"Ah, you'll have to do then" D let out a cocky but knowing smile.

Itachi's own Sharingan eyes widen in shock '_Izumi is using her Sharingan? No… she barely has the reserves to use it for two minutes. Need to finish this soon.'_

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" **Itachi launched a ball of fire downwards from the tree canopy, igniting the bark on its way down and displacing both D and Izumi, sending both hurtling to the ground.

"**Water Sealing Method: Release"** Naruto, who had been scattering his special shuriken since the start of the battle. The field suddenly erupted in an unbelievable amount of water, certainly impossible for a normal genin that, as it even managed to submerge low hanging branches from the surrounding trees.

Izumi instead of planting herself into the ground, falls straight into the water's depths whilst D skilfully lands on the water's surface "Water? That's not going to sto—" .

"**Shadow Paralysis Jutsu"** Shikaku grinned triumphantly "Success" with the water providing a new surface for the shadows to travel on, the residual light that stuck from the previous Blinding Light Flash no longer obfuscated the shadow's pathway though it did give an eerie glow to the water underneath their feet.

Itachi, fully aware of Izumi's physical limitations dives into the water after her '_I'll come get you Izumi!'_

Naruto could only stare oddly at Itachi's entrance splash "Sensei, what's wrong with those two? Can't they just walk?"

"Genin aren't expected to know how to water walk immediately, and it's probably never come up for either of them." Shikaku stated it as the most obvious thing in the world, not fully paying heed to Naruto as he began preparing a follow-up jutsu.

"D-san it's checkmate and goodnight." D who was completely immobilized seemingly resigned to his fate.

"**Shadow Neck Binding Jutsu"** from the shadows connecting D and Shikaku begin climbing to approach the ambassador's neck. Shikaku ensured to apply enough to only incapacitate, kidnapping accomplice or not, diplomatic incidents were better handled when both parties are alive.

"One… last… parting… gift…" a seal ignites itself on the nearly unconscious man's skin with the blue sparks emanating from his chest.

'_That's the Lighting Sealing Method's pattern…' _Naruto's eyes widened in revelation '_Itachi and Izumi are still underneath the water'_

"**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet"** jets of water at the command of the blond drilled the ambassador's chest from all directions. The seal's glow had disappeared along with the seal itself as the man known as D was no more and his crimson red blood sullied the aquatic field of battle that he had summoned.

'_As I said, troublesome team. It wouldn't be farfetched to think they'd be the death of me.'_ Shikaku chuckled in defeat at his genin, knowing growing angry was already pointless.

Naruto surrendered to his knees and sat on the water and looked at the remaining two members of Team 2 struggling to surface from underneath the water. Though wracked with physical exhaustion from being slammed into a tree, he yanked his two teammates with the last remnants of his stamina out of the watery grave of his own creation and tossed their bodies to a nearby branch. The young blond began drifting into unconsciousness but managed to eek out a final declaration at the other two.

"If you're going to be on a team with me, you two are going to have to learn water walking."

* * *

AN:

Yeah that happened, poor Hinata. The Uchiha police force is taking a much more active role in this story, or at the very least replacing what would've been just the Anbu in most fics. I'd like to think it makes sense that in a setting where the Uchiha and its police are generally more trusted, they'd be more involved in internal affairs whilst the Anbu would operate mainly, but not exclusively, outside the village. I'm not sure I like how the fight with D went, I feel like I underutilised Shikaku is the biggest issue.


	4. Escalation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hello" - Regular Speech

'_Hello' _\- Thoughts

'**Hello Jutsu' **\- Jutsus

* * *

Inside an expansive room, Konoha's newest rendition of the shinobi council convened to discuss what had quickly become known as the "Hyūga Affair'. Though the incident itself were two separate events, the kidnapping of the Hyūga heiress and the following death of the Kumo ambassador at the hands of Team 2, the two had merged into the aforementioned 'Hyūga Affair' by association.

"Hokage-sama, I implore you take action against Kumo against this infraction of the armistice terms." a man with long, dark hair and the featureless white eyes indicative of the Byakugan spoke first. This man was the leader of the victimized clan in question as well as the father of the kidnapped girl, Hiashi Hyūga.

"Hiashi-san, we have still not found evidence that the kidnapper was from Kumogakure." the stern voice of Fugaku countered, who represented both the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police Force. This council meeting was simply another field where the two proud dōjutsu clans of Konoha would battle for ocular supremacy, to the chagrin of almost everyone else in the room.

"Fugaku-san, your leadership over the police force must be lacking if you could not find something so obvious." Hiashi threw a sharp glare and sharper words at the Uchiha Clan's head.

"Hiashi-san, I should remind you that it was your clan's behest that the police not to be stationed within your clan's compound." Fugaku shot back harshly.

"I am more curious as to how a clan with a Kekkei Genkai as all seeing as the Byakugan failed to spot this kidnapper." an old man with shaggy black hair and a distinctive x-shaped scar on his chin goaded the Hyūga. This man was Danzō Shimura, one of the members of the previous Hokage's council that transitioned comfortably into his role.

"There isn't even any guarantee that the intruder that the barrier seals detected earlier was the same person to kidnap the Hyūga heiress." Fugaku commented.

"Indeed, the possibility of the kidnapper being one of our own cannot be discounted." not so subtle glances were directed at Danzō at the comment. The old man's Anbu subdivision, Root, has long been perceived as a seedy organization but his clout with the late Sandaime Hokage had prevented any deep investigation into the organization.

"It is apparent that details about the kidnapping is sparse…" the Hokage finally entered the conversation after gauging the state of everyone in the room "So we will move on to the matter of the Kumogakure ambassador"

"Hokage-sama the—" Hiashi protested the change of motion.

"We will move on to the matter of the Kumogakure ambassador." Minato's tone was much more authoritative for the second rendition resulting in Hiashi backing down. Fugaku gave Minato a familiar eye smile at the reiteration, which he ignored.

All eyes turned to Shikaku Nara "Shikaku, detail your team's encounter with the Kumo ambassador."

"Though keep it short and deliver the full written report in 24 hours."

Shikaku planned to skim through most of the details before the active violent confrontation, though he did have some misgivings about the boy that left Ichiraku Ramen as they caught up to Naruto but didn't really have much to go on. '_That kid left his food as we came, but not when Naruto when did earlier…' _Shikaku pondered shortly before starting with his story.

Shikaku retold the story from the beginning of with the ambassador's ability to counteract the Nara's signature jutsu with a seal that could be activated even when paralyzed by the jutsu.

"Kumogakure already prepared weapons to counteract one of Konoha's clans?" Danzō muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, the displeasure in his voice was evident due to this development.

"It's not exactly surprising for Kumo to do so." Minato off-handedly commented, sharing the lack of surprise the rest of the council had.

Shikaku continued his tale of how the ambassador and his genin fought over the illuminated field that continued to hamper his shadow techniques. Nearly the conclusion of his story came the second moment he had caught the ambassador in a Shadow Paralysis.

"He didn't activate the seal this time?"

"Itachi was able to surmise that the ambassador was fighting uncharacteristically exhausted for what should be a fresh fight. I just reasoned that it had to do with the seal activation at the start of the fight and I was correct, as far as I know" Shikaku expanded on his reasoning.

'_Itachi did huh?' _Fugaku smiled with unabashed pride for his son.

"Afterwards I began the Shadow Neck Binding to knock him unconscious, a seal glowed on his body…" Shikaku pause for a moment, troubled by the thought of what this would mean for his student.

"Then Naruto used the Water Fang Bullet to kill the man."

Minato's eyes widened at the revelation '_Naruto… why did you?'_.

"Hokage-sama, your son may have just started the next conflict for this generation." Danzō commented sagely.

"No..." the Hokage spoke quietly as if only to himself though the words were clear to everyone in the room.

"Hokage-sama, it is clear from Shikaku's account that the ambassador was an accomplice of the kidnapper! We must strike a Kumogakure now if we are to retrieve my daughter!" Hiashi plead as a father this time instead as the clan head.

"Are we truly so eager for war once more?" Minato put forth the question with a frown.

"Hokage-sama, are you so eager to make our village appear weak to the world?" the old man prodded the vulnerable Namikaze. Danzō for his impassiveness nearly sounded eager for another war.

"The reparations after the Kyūbi attack is still taking its toll, alongside the hunt for Orochimaru and the masked perpetrator of the Kyūbi attack spreading resources and personnel thin." Minato listed his rationale as to why restarting hostilities with the most militaristic village was a poor venture.

However, the glint in Hiashi's eyes made it clear that none of it mattered, all of it were just excuses to his ears. The Hyūga looked ready to retort as the door to the council room burst open.

"Hokage-sama, an urgent message from Kumogakure has arrived!"

* * *

Naruto slept quietly on a hospital bed with numerous bandages covering him all over from his injuries from his fight with D. The sounds of footsteps approaching his bedside let him sail towards consciousness and as a hand touched his shoulder he bolted.

"Ah!" Naruto's eyes widened in disgust '_The hospital' _Naruto had been in here too many times to count.

"Oh, you're awake already Naru-chan?" the instantly recognisable voice nearly jolted Naruto out of bed, certainly so if he was physically capable.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto attempted to sit up in an attempt to embrace her only to flinch at the pain he found himself in. A wound nearly reopened itself in the attempt as well.

"No need for that" his mother gave him a knowing smile "Rest for now Naru-chan, you know you need it."

The hazy memories of the last time he was awake come to him slowly "Are… Itachi and Izumi okay?".

"Their injuries were minor compared to yours, they aren't the ones who had splinters embedded everywhere."

"Ehehe, sorry about that." Naruto gave out a nervous chuckle, knowing full well that he would be getting a different kind of scolding once he was released from the hospital.

"What happened out there Naru-chan?" the redheaded woman face was filled with parental worry.

"Well we fought the ambassador…" Naruto began recounting the tale of the fight from his recollection "Shikaku-sensei said something about a kidnapping… is it true Kaa-chan?"

Kushina simply nodded in affirmation. Naruto clenched his fists in frustration, the memories of the story of his mother's own attempted kidnapping by the same village come rushing in '_Kumo at it again…'_.

"...what happened with the ambassador Naru-chan?" the boy's mother steered the conversation back to the question.

"Shikaku-sensei was about to take him out with the Shadow Neck Binding… but the ambassador revealed a Lightning Sealing Method seal on his person."

"We were on water, and Itachi and Izumi were under it…"

"I used a water jutsu to stop him…" the memories before his fading unconsciousness came rushing it, the water and-

"...I killed him, didn't I?" the blood, his blood-stained waters.

"The ambassador is dead" she gave the affirmation to his suspicions.

"Am I supposed to be troubled by this? Because I'm not, I just did what I had to protect Itachi and Izumi! If I hadn't done that… they'd be… they'd be..." despite the words saying the blond boy was okay, the tears streaming out of his eyes indicated otherwise. Kushina, who held back before, pulled her son into an embrace despite him lying still in the bed.

"It'll be okay Naru-chan." Naruto, in spite of the pain, returned his mother's kind words with an embrace.

"Is this normal Kaa-chan?" a childlike sob finally escaped his lips, as he sought equally childlike comfort from his mother.

"Protecting your comrades, your friends, is a very normal thing Naru-chan…" Kushina violet eyes mirrored on Naruto's own blue pair "Protecting your team… you'll continue to see more and more of them the longer your shinobi career becomes and they'll become a second family to you, so treasure them like you did today."

'_Second… Family?'_

* * *

Itachi sat quietly on his own on the park bench in the Uchiha Clan compound underneath the moonlight. The village had been in lockdown ever since their fight with the Kumo ambassador with every active shinobi being on standby in the case of hostilities with Kumogakure restarting.

"What's going to happen Shisui?" the inquiry was directed to the boy directly to his left. Shisui looked to be an older boy with short, unkempt, dark hair, with the standard onyx eyes of the Uchiha Clan. He donned typical Uchiha attire with the signature fan on the back of the black high collared shirt.

"I don't know, I doubt even the Hokage knows at this point."

"The mission was supposed to be about the ratification of a peace treaty… how did it turn out so wrong." Itachi buried his head into his hand at his own words. Itachi des

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not like you could've done anything to stop the kidnapping." Shisui placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder "That was on the Hyūga's themselves."

"I suppose… but that wasn't what I was thinking about." the younger Uchiha absentmindedly agreed as his thoughts darted to the battle against D.

"Itachi?"

"..." silence met Shisui's inquiry leaving him to ponder what still bothered Itachi.

"Ah, this is about the ambassador isn't it? Your team did the best it could've done, I'm certain there was no alternative."

"Really Shisui?"

"The ambassador from what you've told me was clearly in league with the kidnapper—"

"Not that, he was after me Shisui. That kidnapper… he wanted me."

"Well you are a very important person to the clan." Shisui declared the truth openly. Itachi was indeed a vital member of the clan, being first in line for the succession of the leadership for the clan and by extension the military police. The younger Uchiha also already managed to activate his Sharingan at an impressively young age and was already adept at using it to cast genjutsu. Itachi Uchiha importance could not be understated, especially those who coveted ocular prowess.

"I… wish I wasn't sometimes." Itachi however disagreed. He didn't enjoy being the object of envy within the clan or, as he learnt recently, outside the village.

"Even if it means you wouldn't be Sasuke's nii-san anymore?" the teasing tone Shisui employed was lighthearted.

"N-no, never." Itachi immediately retracted his wish as quickly as he said it.

"Then forget thinking like that." Shisui removed his hand from Itachi's shoulder as the older Uchiha stood up "Live the life you have now."

"Thanks, Shisui." Itachi faced the ground as he felt a sharp pang of fame. He would never think of shirking his responsibilities if he was in the right state of mind, which Shisui was always ready to provide.

"Anytime." Shisui started walking away from the bench but stopped a few steps out and turned around and winked as he said, "Oh and Itachi, you should talk to Izumi about what happened too."

"Shut up." Itachi would've thrown a shuriken too if he had one.

* * *

Izumi herself was outside in a backyard performing general katas. The fight with D had frustrated her especially after watching how well her teammates used ninjutsu whilst she just… threw shuriken around. Albeit impressive shurikenjutsu for a genin, but not unusual for an Uchiha. Despite having activated her Sharingan even younger than Itachi at five years old, she could barely use it before passing out from chakra exhaustion.

"Izumi it's dinner time." an older yet feminine voice from inside the house called out.

"I'm coming Kaa-san!" Izumi tidied herself up before entering the house.

Izumi's mother, Hazuki Uchiha, appeared to be have long dark hair that tied into a ponytail and the common onyx eyes of the Uchiha clan. Izumi and mother lived by themselves after her father had died during the Kyūbi attack five years ago which happened to be the event that had activated Izumi's Sharingan.

"How was your mission?" Hazuki asked in a roundabout manner as she already knew what had transpired.

The younger Uchiha girl aided in setting the table "It was trouble, I'm sure you've already heard though."

"But I want to hear it from my daughter, not rumours spun out of control." an inviting smile spread on her mother's lips. It simply how the woman spoke most times, but it didn't fail to make Izumi open up on most if not all occasions.

"Well, D, the ambassador turned out to be a total scumbag and was planning on kidnapping Itachi alongside whoever apparently kidnapped the Hyūga heir too." Izumi recounted the tale to her mother whilst cringing at the mention of the Kumo ambassador.

"Your team stopped him though, correct?" Hazuki continued for her daughter, noting that the attempted kidnapping of Itachi had been a new piece of information.

"Yes, or at least they did. I was unconscious at that point." Izumi admitted uneasily already feeling regret to the admittance knowing the coming train of questions.

"Unconscious?"

Izumi shifted uncomfortably under her mother's questioning gaze "I used the Sharingan, I had to" she instinctively defended herself before the inevitable verbal attack.

"Izumi… you know you're not ready to use it." Hazuki reprimanded her daughter in a familiar tone. This was not the first time the two had this exchange '_And it most likely won't be our last' _the two thought simultaneously.

"But if I hadn't that Kumo scumbag would've gotten to Itachi and hurt Naruto even more." the frustration was evident in her voice but also in her eyes as her Sharingan came to life, two tomoe visible where only one was before.

Hazuki's eyes widened "Izumi, turn that off." this development was new. '_Izumi's Sharingan activating? Was it a sheer emotional response from the thoughts of her friends being harmed' _Hazuki swiped the thoughts out of her mind and noted mentally for later.

"Huh?" Izumi staggered subconsciously, already losing energy from having her Sharingan activated.

"Your Sharingan!"

"Oh, huh." the exhaustion from training outside compounded with the chakra fatigue from the Sharingan hit Izumi all at once knocking her off her feet. Izumi's body crashed on the kitchen floor with a loud thump that had coincided with knocking on the front entrance.

"Izumi! Izumi! Izumi!" her mother's panicked screams was the last thing she heard before fading out of consciousness for the second time in one day.

'_I need to prove myself.'_

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Hiashi practically roared. The message Kumogakure had left some more bristled than other, Hiashi most of all.

"Kumo denying involvement in the kidnapping! A bold-faced lie if I ever saw one!" Hiashi continued his enraged outburst. Fueled even more by the lack of rage the other three in the council room were exhibiting.

"Also, an expected one, what would they have to gain by admitting they were complicit to it?" Fugaku added as he eyed Danzō, waiting for the man to make an unseemly comment.

"Still this leaves us in a precarious position…" Minato spoke again though was quickly overtaken by Hiashi.

"What position? Our position should be obvious!" Hiashi's tirade continued as

"Hiashi, your rage is understandable but—"

"But nothing! They took my daughter and have the gall to say otherwise" Hiashi's anger had even had him interrupt the Hokage. "That alone should be worth restarting hostilities over!"

"It is not, and you know it." the dead cold stare Minato levelled at Hiashi made the man shut his mouth and take his seat. No one disrespected the Hokage, even if they were supposed to be giving advice.

"Hokage-sama, resuming hostilities with Kumogakure could have some benefits" Danzō spoke out this time and earned a sympathetic look from Hiashi, as he saw another join his crusade.

"Explain"

"Kumogakure is our largest competitor for missions outside the village, defeating them would ensure our future dominance"

"Defeating Kumogakure… you make it sound so easy"

"At best we'd come to another armistice once more after a year or two of fighting, assuming no other village jumps to the aid or defense of another" Fugaku added and noted that a repeat of the last war would happen once war if hostilities restarted. '_Itachi doesn't need to see this again so soon.'_

"Do you have so little faith in your own village, Hokage-sama?" Danzō words meant to sting though Minato didn't flinch at the provocation.

"I know the capabilities of my shinobi... so where is your confidence coming from Danzō-san, would you mind sharing this?" Minato countered, knowing the capabilities of Root as his position as Hokage allowed. It still did disturb him that Root functioned the way it did but his predecessor managed well enough.

"No need for this grandstanding, the decision lies with you Hokage-sama." Fugaku redirected the focus back to the charged discussion that had spawned. The final decision with this matter, as is with most, lies solely with the Hokage with the council providing their advice.

"We will not pursue the matter with Kumogakure any longer." the Hokage decided with finality.

"You will regret this, Hokage-sama." Hiashi stood and practically stormed out of the council room.

"I am disappointed Hokage-sama, there is much more of Hiruzen inside you than I thought." the oldest man in the room quickly followed out leaving the two alone.

"Well that went well didn't it Minato?" Fugaku gave Minato a thumbs up and grabbed the man by the shoulder before dragging the effectively catatonic Hokage out of the council room.

'Jiraiya-sensei… did I do the right thing?'

* * *

AN:

Well that was a more mellow chapter for Team 2, though Minato isn't having too fun of a time. I'll have to admit that I always dread reading the 'Konoha council' portion in other people's fics because of how much of a departure it is from canon, so I made mine as close to it as possible: 4 individuals, 1 Hokage and 3 advisors. I ejected Homura and Koharu because they've usually just been used as extra mouthpieces for Danzō more than anything else so in their stead are representatives from the Hyūga and Uchiha Clans. I'm not great with first kill coping scenes but I really enjoy how people tackle them. I hope I did justice with my rendition between Naruto and Kushina.

I'm curious as to what people think, did Minato do the right thing? Did Danzō and Hiashi have enough merit to consider going through with war once more?

I'd like to thank those that reviewed, you made me just stop being lazy with **jonin **or **jounin **and just went with the proper accented **jōnin **instead. I'll be doing that from now on and the edited versions of past chapters should have the accents on stuff like **Hyūga **and **jinchūriki **among others.


	5. Downtime

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hello" - Regular Speech

'_Hello' _\- Thoughts

'**Hello Jutsu' **\- Jutsus

* * *

Today on a nondescript and undamaged training field featuring grass terrain, plenty of trees a small lake, and the sign indicating this is the fourth training ground, the four members of Team 2 convened for a training session. After the Hyūga Affair, Team 2's participation had earned them an indefinite probation due to the whole killing an ambassador issue. No matter how justified a case one could make, D's death complicated matters internationally for the village and the team finds themselves spending their time training.

Shikaku gave out chakra paper to his students to begin with "Channel your chakra into this, it'll tell us your affinity and we'll go on from that".

Naruto spared the paper an apathetic look "Are we really doing this sensei?"

"It's a skill we can improve, why not?" Itachi jumped into the conversation to answer with a question.

"I already know mine, look its water." Naruto channeled his chakra into the piece of paper and the three waited in anticipation.

It split in half.

"See it's wet now." Naruto said smugly before noticing his hand being dry and looked down "Uh, what just happened?"

"You have a wind affinity, it's the rarest affinity in Konoha so this will be bothersome to find someone to help you out with it." Shikaku ignored the boy's ramblings and turned to his two other students.

Still dumbfounded, Naruto kept repeating "How can I not be water?"

The three sweatdropped at the blonde and turned to themselves as Shikaku prompted Itachi to go next.

Itachi's paper burst into flames as expected of the heir of the Uchiha clan.

"Fire, not unusual for the Uchiha Clan or for the whole of Konoha." Shikaku commented simply '_Something ordinary from this team for once.'_

Izumi gulped anticipating her turn, she had intentionally ignored ninjutsu after the knowledge that she didn't even have enough chakra to maintain the Sharingan for a couple of minutes. The thought of practicing exhaustive ninjutsu was troubling but she kept the thoughts to herself and emulated her team.

"Izumi?" woken from her thinking stupor by her sensei, she forced chakra into the paper.

Izumi's paper wrinkled somewhat mildly.

"Lightning, not as uncommon as Wind, but still hard to find more than not…"

"Alright time, Naruto your turn to teach for this."

"Eh?"

"You did say you wanted your team to be able to water walk right during the fight with D." Shikaku reminded the blond.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion "Did I? Wasn't I a bit unconscious for that?"

"You said it, you're doing." Shikaku walks away from his team towards the village, giving them a backhanded wave as he disappears into the distance.

"Stupid sensei… who holds someone's word when they're drifting to unconsciousness." Naruto shook his head lamely. '_Why am I the one training others…'_ he discarded those thoughts as he turned to the two Uchiha's who were looking expectedly at their stand-in-sensei.

"Okay then" Naruto took a deep preparatory breath "Itachi. Izumi. You two already know how to climb trees like shinobi, right?"

The two Uchiha's nodded. Walking and running up trees is at the end of the day, a fundamental skill for any shinobi living in Konohagakure considering the environment.

Naruto began is lecture "Water walking is the same principle except its on a body of water."

"Alright then—" the two however already went ahead towards the lake.

"Oi, don't do that yet" the warning was too late as the two descended into the lake's depths almost immediately.

"Not chasing after you two this time…" Itachi and Izumi surfaced took quite a bit longer then their fall but the two were quick to get back to the shore. Naruto sighed at the two's antics, '_for being Uchiha the two acted quite oddly when next to each other.'_

"I wanted to say, before you two idiots ran in, to take off your clothes." Itachi obediently started stripping "No good getting them wet pointlessly." whilst Izumi's face grew tomato red.

"Naruto you idiot, what are you saying to a girl!" Izumi's protest

"Huh? What girl?" a mocking yawn escaped from Naruto's mouth.

A kunai whizzed past the blond's face "Rude!"

"Don't care, get an academy swimsuit or something if you care that much about modesty. Just don't whine at me if you ruin your clothes." Naruto's grin indicated he was teasing but before Izumi could give a retort, Itachi opened his bag to reveal that he had said item Naruto was describing already.

"Here you go." Itachi held out the swimsuit to Izumi, his face not betraying any emotion.

"..." Neither Naruto nor Izumi had the will nor words to say anything to the prepared Uchiha boy. Their faces mixed together a look of terror and awe as they comically inched away from Itachi, albeit in different direction.

"Get changed, we're wasting Naruto-sensei's time." Itachi practically shooed Izumi away whilst simultaneously baiting the weakest part of Naruto's ego.

"Not falling for it." a bait that didn't sink in.

Izumi moved away from sight, as the two boys continued exchanging annoying barbs that sounded like pointless bickering more than anything else. Despite Team 2 being constructed less than three months ago, the three of them had known each other since the beginning of the academy '_The two of them barely changed and it's been over a year now…'_ Izumi's thoughts didn't linger long as she walked back after changing.

"I'm back!" Izumi announced her return to the two.

"Alright, as I was explaining before you two just jumped practically head first into the water, the key to the exercise is understanding that the water's surface is unstable." Naruto threw a pebble into the water as part of the impromptu lecture "If I threw that on a wall or a tree, nothing would happen, but the unstable water changed in response to the pebble." Naruto threw himself into the water this time and instead of splashing and sinking like the pebble, he landed and stood on the surface.

"But we're ninjas, not pebbles, so we want to stick on the surface instead. No shortcuts here, just adjust your chakra in accordance to the surface of the water until it becomes second nature." the blond invited the two onto the lake's surface.

Itachi and Izumi maintained their balance for close to a minute before the Uchiha boy fell into the water first where he was quickly followed by the distracted Izumi. The two Uchihas repeated the process two more times under Naruto's supervision before they had reached an acceptable state of stability over the water.

Time to ruin it.

"**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave" **a great wave formed on the surface of the lake destabilizing the still surface water into a raging ocean wave during a storm. Itachi and Izumi lost balance their balance the moment the water lost its calm and the two fell into the water for the fifth time during training.

"Naruto!" Izumi emerged from the wild waters first "What the hell was that!"

"It's still training." Naruto didn't spare a glance at his 'students' as he rode a small but wild wave on the surface again.

"You're going to have to be able to stand on waves as unstable as this if you're going to be on a team with the best most powerful Water Release user of this generation."

"Water Release?" Izumi inquired, attempting to get her footing back on the wilder waters.

Itachi washed up on the shore and walked back to the other two "Is that why you were so shocked to learn you had an affinity for wind instead?"

Naruto nodded mutely.

"Why Water Release though?" Izumi fell into the water again only for Itachi to catch her before she was fully submerged again.

"Well surpassing the Nidaime Hokage has been a benchmark for me for a quite a while." Naruto began personally reminiscing on his own.

"The Nidaime? Not the Yondaime?" the silent implication being why not his own father.

"Well…" Naruto decided to regale them of a bit of his history.

**[Flashback: Approximately Two Year Ago]**

In the Namikaze residence, Minato Namikaze donning his attire as Hokage was enjoying his lunch in peace. The house has been quiet since Kushina just recently put the toddlers to sleep for the third time today. Minato for his part was finishing his lunch on the familiar family table and was prepared to flash away.

Unfortunately for him his eldest had other plans.

"Tou-chan!" the young Naruto surprisingly tackled his father, inadvertently taking both blond through with his jutsu.

The two appeared in the Hokage's formerly empty office, now with two occupants, in a daze for completely different reasons between the two.

"Oh dear…" Minato's panic was broadcasted live for anyone to see '_Kushina's going to kill me… and resurrect me just to do it again.'_

"That… was… awesome!" Naruto for his part was in awe by the jutsu his father had used.

The smaller blond wrapped his hand around his father's leg "Teach me it, Tou-chan!"

The Hokage quickly shook his head "Sorry Naruto, but I can't teach you the **Hiraishin.**"

"Who can teach me it then?" The pout adorning his face his face was powerful, but Minato stood resolute.

"Well he could but—" Minato pointed at the portrait of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, but before he could continue.

"But aren't the portrait people with your hat all gone?" Naruto remembered his father teaching him of the tales of the previous Hokage in the past.

"They are…" Minato nodded '_Naruto hasn't shown an interest in becoming Hokage before…'_

Naruto's stare on the Nidaime's portrait was intense "Tobirama Senju?" and he thought hard about the Nidaime, longer than he did for anything else before.

Minato laid his hand on his still son's shoulder "Naruto?"

"He's the coolest Hokage then right, Tou-chan?" the words stunned and stung Minato simultaneously. His son gaining an interest in the Hokages but not at the one that lives in his house.

"Eh, but I'm right here." the living Hokage weakly rebutted.

Naruto shook his head rapidly "Yeah but he made that **Hiraishin **thing that you use right? Since he was Nidaime and you're the Yondaime."

"Well, he did but—" Minato attempted to defend himself again but his motormouth son stopped him one more time.

"Then I'll become a shinobi that'll surpass the Nidaime, then making the **Hiraishin **from nothing will be easy!" Naruto proclaimed, in front of his father, that he would learn the Hiraishin without anyone's help. Minato would normally be brimming with pride however the only thought running through his mind was:

'_Did I just get shown up by the a dead Hokage?'_

**[Flashback End]**

Over the course of his tale, the two Uchiha had fallen into the water twelve more times between them since he had destabilized the water with his jutsu earlier. His teammates had heard every word in his story and found it difficult to interrupt him mostly because of the water that would often get in their mouths.

"I learnt a lot more about the Nidaime since then, like about how he was the most powerful Water Release user ever." Not paying attention to Izumi trying to surface from underwater for the seventh time using Naruto's himself as a makeshift handle

"So, I'm starting with that"

"Why don't you just ask Yondaime-sama to teach you it again?" Izumi asked as she hoisted herself with both hands on his right foot.

"Nah, that would mean I'd be going back on my word." the declarative tone he employed can packaged with a certain confidence "...and admitting defeat! Can't let Tou-chan have that over me!"

Naruto finally paid attention to his teammates to notice that they had improved even more since the start of his story. '_They're fast learners, I wonder if they're using the Sharingan…'_

No matter, another test on top of the other.

"**Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave" **the advanced version of the previous jutsu created even more water than last time and now had the waves going over and above the shore. The water had gotten wild enough that smaller trees appeared to have been swept by its rapid currents.

'_That may have been a bit too much…'_

* * *

In an office seen previously in a flashback already, the Hokage's office once again featured Minato but this time joined by the jōnin sensei of Team 2. Shikaku had tried multiple times to appeal to the Hokage about Team 2's probation and each time he had be rebuffed as the merits presented by his team was always overshadowed by the Hyūga Affair and their part.

"Hokage-sama, is there an update to Team 2's probationary period duration." Shikaku had mouthed the same exact words five times since the incident.

Minato sighed and shook his head to utter the same response had given five times as well "Still indefinite."

"That will be unacceptable for this team." Shikaku dangled the unsaid words '_for your son'_ in front of the Hokage.

"Since you only come here when you want something to happen, you must have an idea to lift it then?" Minato anticipated this encounter would be different from the other given Shikaku's determined demeanour.

Shikaku took a deep breath before laying forth his plan "If I may suggest, send Team 2 to the Chūnin Examination scheduled to be held in Kirigakure in sixth months' time."

"..." Silent shock painted Minato's face '_Well I wasn't expecting this.'_

Taking the silence as a prompt to continue "The team already suprasses most genin teams over their age and the opportunity would be an excellent display of Konohagakure's aptitude."

The Hokage rubbed in temple in contemplative frustration because this idea presents a significant merit to the village. The thought of displaying the best genin the village has to offer was not one that was easily dismissable. The one hurdle of a mountain to overcome would be the village that had openly declared its sights on Itachi already.

"Does the neighbouring Kumogakure factor into your plan? They are the only other village that consistently sends participants to Kirigakure's exams, while this will be Konoha's first since the international exam's introduction after the Third War." the Hokage recited with eyes closed in consideration of the potential levity of the situation.

"Will their participation be a complication?" Minato finished with an intense gaze levelled at Shikaku.

"That's why its sixth months from now, to give my team ample amount of time to prepare themselves for the examination."

"If it's the safety of the genin, sending the Inojin and Chōza with us would be more than enough." Minato considered the proposal; the fielding of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was a declaration that something important was occuring. Though the three together could and have handled every adversary they have faced.

Minato's took out a document and began writing "No, Team 2 will not be sent to a foreign exam without field experience together."

Shikaku bit his tongue in mock frustration as he had prepared for this scenario as well '_just a little more.'_

"To support your request, the probation on Team 2 will be lifted and they are to take a mission that will allow them to operate outside the village." Minato finished signing the document indicating that Team 2 was to be lifted from their probation in a month's time "and by the looks of it outside the Land of Fire too…"

Shikaku bowed at the news "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Now then, Shikaku, do properly prepare your team for this opportunity. Oh and I'll leave it to you to inform Inojin and Chōza." Shikaku raised his head and nodded at the order. '_This is going to be our first mission since the end of the Third War together…'_

"Team 2 will be the only team from Konohagakure at those exams. Underperformance is unacceptable, dismissed."

* * *

"Now this is training!" Naruto drenched by his own jutsu exclaimed in excitement. Team 2 has utterly wrecked and flooded the training field they used for the day. Itachi and Izumi were chasing after the troublesome blond on top of the stormy waves. All of this, according to Naruto, was still part of training but anyone could catch the signature vengeful Uchiha glare that the clan was known for.

Shikaku arrived at the site flabbergasted at what his genin had managed, the uprooted trees had managed to coalesce together into a makeshift dam that trapped the water inside. Climbing on top of the wall to see the tempestuous waters, he spotted his two genin giving chase to the blond he had left as the sensei for this session.

"Normally I'd be mad for you destroying another training field with your water jutsus but this is perfect." Shikaku mentally noted the three's water walking was superb for genin given the harsh conditions the water simulated

"Shikaku-sensei?" The three asked together in united confusion.

"Team 2 is formally registered to take part in the Chūnin Exams to take place in six months in Kirigakure." Shikaku announced to his team and awaited their joy, as most genin would at the sounds of their nomination.

Instead...

"Oh no…" the three shuddered.

Shikaku caught off guard by his genin's reactions asked, "What's that about?"

"The last time you registered us a mission this far in advance, we caused an international incident." Itachi recounted their now infamous escort mission with the Kumo ambassador.

"Almost caused an international incident, nothing came out of it." Naruto defended as he felt the attack directed at him, given his responsibility with landing the final jutsu and all.

Izumi with a joking and knowing smile gave a single comment "Yet."

Shikaku shook his head at his genin's antics "That was different."

"And also, aren't we supposed to be under probation? How'd you convince Tou-chan to let us off already?" Naruto stopped running suddenly to give a familiar thinking pose. Itachi and Izumi could only sweatdrop at the antics at their temporary water walking sensei.

"There's value in knowing your worth…" Shikaku cryptically answered resulting in three confused genin.

"Well, Chūnin Exams sounds awesome. We'll pass for sure!" Naruto, still on top of the lake he turned into a raging sea, draped his arms over the shoulders of both of his teammates. The three of them shared an excited grin among themselves.

"Since you three already look pretty proficient with water walking, your nature affinity training is next" before he moved forward, he looked down to his feet to see the water now calm instead of the tempestuous currents that were running before.

"Oh, and Naruto, don't get rid of this water field, we'll need it to prepare for the Chūnin Exams." Naruto nodded, excited that his playful joke during training was to merit to even his sensei.

"I'm not the best at using the elements given the Nara clan's specialty but I'm experienced enough. You three, with the Sharingan dōjutsu and Naruto's obsession with water jutsus will inevitably want to hone your skill with the elements."

"Training your affinity is a simple sounding task." Shikaku began his lecture in earnest and the three genin reciprocated by giving their full attention.

"The basic principle we use in Konohagakure is based on leaf manipulation." Shikaku took a leaf drifting on the water's surface and showed it to his students before forcing his fire natured chakra into it causing it to burst into flames. The three genin starred at the ashen remains of the leaf and nodded.

"It's the same principle as pumping your chakra into the paper I gave you three earlier though causing the same response will be much harder given the less chakra conductive properties of a leaf." The three picked up chakra leaves of their own and Itachi and Izumi began the exercise whilst Naruto prepared another question.

"Sensei, why don't we just practice jutsus of that elemental nature?"

Shikaku expected the question "That would be immediately useful, but we have at least a month left in probation and six till the exams"

The inquisitive look Naruto wore still hadn't disappeared and Shikaku realised he was answering the wrong question. "Oh, the principle behind this kind of training, the difference between jutsus and this type of training is that this will increase your control over the element."

"Whilst using a jutsu to burn this leaf might be easier, it doesn't improve your potency or control of the fire, just that specific jutsu." The three genin stared wide eyed at their sensei, appreciating him in a new light.

"To improve the essential part of your elemental nature, undergoing training like this is essential." Shikaku concluded his lecture to the sound of silence. He now noticed the incredulous faces his genin shared that they directed at his person.

"..."

The Nara awkwardly shuffled at their expression "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Shikaku-sensei—" Itachi began and let himself get cut off by his more expressive teammates.

"You're actually teaching us something!" Naruto excitement was uncontained as he jumped for joy at their observed development.

"And answering our questions!" Izumi added with a barely suppressed giggle directed at their sensei.

The three shared a hearty laugh at the expense of their sensei.

"Oi! I'm not that bad you brats!" Shikaku shared in their laughter afterwards as well '_What a troublesome genin team.'_

"And Naruto, this is affinity training not water nature training, so get to cutting the leaf!"

* * *

A month had gone by and the probation had finally been lifted from Team 2 and inside the Hokage's office Shikaku was finished receiving the classified information for the mission as a jōnin sensei. There were sensitive details regarding the mission matters and Naruto might faint knowing who the mission involved so the genin were excluded for the preliminary briefing though the final briefing to happen tomorrow would include all four members of Team 2.

"So how has Team 2 developed over the month?" the Hokage inquired, mostly interested in Naruto, but his teammates piqued the Hokage's interest after his son had brought the two over to their house over the month.

Team 2's sensei began his report "Naruto is as… innovative as ever, the boy is quite uninterested in learning about his own affinity favouring water jutsus more over anything else."

Minato face faulted at the news '_Why do I feel like this is my fault?'_

"He really only knows two wind release techniques at this point, though he does find pretty creative uses for it."

"Naruto's control of water is astounding though, though you already know from what he did to Fourth Training Ground" the now repurposed training ground became an exclusively watery environment that numerous ninjas took advantage of. The initial disaster in the wake of his eldest son turned into an asset for the village.

"The boy's chakra reserves are insane for his age to be able to manage to do that, and he still carries around those special shuriken too in case he needs more water." The boy truly was on his path to surpass the Nidaime Hokage with his water jutsus '_But if your goal is still Hiraishin, the wall of Space-Time Ninjutsu is waiting for you Naruto'_

"Itachi is a prodigy in every sense of the word, he already completed the exercise for burning the leaf and boiling more than a litre of water purely with chakra" Minato's nodded expectantly, Itachi was already heralded as the next great ninja for the children's generation. There were even whispers among the high-ranking shinobi that the young Uchiha was being groomed into the next Hokage, and with the presence of the Hokage's own son on the team only bolstered the voracity of said rumour.

Shikaku continued and visibly shuddered recalling what he was about to report "What's truly terrifying about Itachi is how talented the boy is with genjutsu." The best way to practice genjutsu was on other people after all.

'_Fugaku would like to hear this. Itachi apparently doesn't talk about his training at home.'_

"Alright, and what about Izumi?" Minato prodded about the final member and one he personally intervened with thus being directly responsible for the girl's early graduation.

"At first, from what I read of her academy records, I was surprised this girl graduate early…" Minato nodded at the words, getting her out of the academy and into a genin team was rough.

"This month though showed otherwise, she has an aptitude for taijutsu that rivals Itachi's own for genjutsu." Shikaku rubbed his ribs, recalling a memory of a clean and particularly painful kick the girl landed.

"Her chakra reserves are holding her back immensely, with most academy students having more than her." Minato mentally filed to talk about Kushina about Uzumaki chakra reserves.

"She can't use ninjutsu without passing out but in turn she found another way to use her lightning affinity. She's managed to use the principles of **Chakra Flow **and instead of using a weapon, she uses her entire body."

"She can only maintain it for seven minutes, but when she does, she outclasses any chūnin we have in taijutsu and may even give trouble to some jōnin."

'_That sounds like the Raikage's __**Lightning Release: Chakra Mode**__, if this girl truly unlocked even a rudimentary version of that jutsu… you won't get left behind by Naruto or Itachi then… no need to worry anymore Izumi-chan.' _The blond Hokage smiled at the report of the team. It seemed like he was right to put the three of them together despite earlier protests by the academy staff and even some higher up doubting the girl's quality.

"Naruto said that Gai and Kakashi would be good mentors for her, will you allow it after the mission, Hokage-sama?" Shikaku sweatdropped at his own request. Naruto had been especially persistent in asking about the two jōnin during the month.

"Eh… I'll see what I can do." a nervous laugh came from the Hokage '_What was Naruto thinking letting Izumi get mixed up with the insanity that is Kakashi and Gai'_

* * *

AN:

Woah there we go another chapter down. This was a training chapter as to detail; describe and somewhat justify the skills they're going to perform in the future. It also unveiled Naruto's recent obsession with water jutsus (poor Minato) and some tidbits and hints on how Izumi advanced to genin much quicker this time around. The team's specialties are laid out in the last part of the chapter but whether it stays that rigid is something that we'll have to see.

The next few chapters will be about the out of village mission assigned to them. The mission won't entirely be original and will be an adaptation of one of the movie missions, some hints dropped in this chapter as to which movie that might be. Of course, I'm aware that in terms of continuity none of the movies have their plot occur during this time of the story but it is an adaptation of it. Also, the Part 1 movies are self-contained enough to not be overly concerned about continuity.

What movie do you think it'll be?

Some older chapters were update too, Itachi now goes by codename Dango too.

To address some reviews about Hiashi and the Hyūga kidnapping in general. Yeah Minato would be livid if it were his children that were kidnapped however the position he has, Hokage, really doesn't afford him much sympathy to hand out when it comes to restarting hostilities with another village. Though there will be negative repercussions for antagonizing Hiashi like that. As for Hinata and her place in Kumogakure, I'm not dark enough to explore a plot centred around turning her into a breeding machine (and most of the genetic manipulation technology during this time seems to be tied with Orochimaru so no cloning or other DNA shenanigans or whatever) so at most she'll be exploration into a case for Stockholm Syndrome, at worst… we'll get there.

Personal note, I'm going on a field course for a week so expect no updated during that period. Probably longer too.


End file.
